Marv Murchins/Home Alone 4
For the original Home Alone version of this character, see Marvin Merchants Marvin "Marv" Merchants is a criminal and the nemesis of Kevin McCallister. The pair cross paths during a scheme in which Marv plans to kidnap the Prince. Biography Background Marv Merchants is a criminal who worked with his friend Harry Lime. The pair of them were thwarted by a kid named Kevin McCallister which resulted in their imprisonment. Once Marv was released he cut ties with Harry as he realised being with him only resulted in jail, and later married a woman named Vera, with the pair of them starting to work under Marv's mother Molly. ''Home Alone 4'' His mother works at the residence of a rich woman named Natalie, who is due a visit from the Royal Family for the Christmas period. Molly masterminds a plot to kidnap the Prince and hold him for random, an idea Marv agrees with is fine with as he feels his days of robbing houses is over. One night Marv and Vera watch Natalie's mansion, where Marv discloses the plan to Vera. The pair of them duck when a taxi pulls up, with Marv being unaware that it is Kevin himself arriving, as Kevin's father Peter McCallister is conveniently in a relationship to Natalie. The next morning when Natalie and Peter go out for the day and Molly pops out leaving Kevin alone (although with the mansion's butler Mr. Prescott), Marv and Vera decide to gain access to the mansion in order to have a look around. When they approach the mansion, Kevin spots the pair and recognises Marv and he attempts to warn Prescott through a buzzer, although to no avail (as Prescott slept in his quarters). Prescott used a remote which is able to command the mansion, and requests it turn off the security and let them in. Gaining access the pair explore, but are scuppered when Kevin starts flooding the place causing Marv and Vera to be swept away and down the stairs. Kevin is at the bottom and makes another attempt to try and alert Prescott, again to no avail, and Marv recognises him also. Marv grows frustrated that the pair of them have yet again crossed paths, and he and Vera make their exit before anyone shows up. Shortly after the incident Peter and Natalie return and Prescott resurfaces. They refuse to believe Kevin over what happened, and Prescott accuses Kevin of treating the house like a toy. Later in the evening when Natalie hosts a dinner party at the mansion as she awaits the Royals arrival, and Marv and Vera return to the residence posing as waiters. Despite Kevin's continued pleads they are the burglars, an irritated Prescott whisks him away. Marv and Vera access a child's bedroom believing it is where the Prince will be staying, and start to prepare for his arrival and how they will abduct him. Marv decides to demonstrate exactly what they will do, and uses Vera as part of it. He gets her to get inside a brown bag, and ties a rope around it and puts it out the window, showcasing this is what he plans to do to the Prince. Kevin messes up their plan though when he releases the rope, causing it to latch onto Marv and pull him through the window with Vera. Kevin calls out the window that he knows they are planning to kidnap the Prince, and Marv tells Vera that he plans to kill Kevin. The pair enter through the kitchen, but Kevin hits Marv with a pan and causes pots of food to fall on them. During the calamity Marv lands on the cooker and is burned, causing him and Vera to flee the premises. Once again, Peter, Natalie and the others refuse to believe him. The whole incident proved pointless as the Royal Family's flight was cancelled, and they won't be arriving until the next day - Christmas Day. The following morning Kevin is left alone when Natalie and Peter go to pick up the Royal Family. Once the pair disappear, Molly contacts Marv to tell him he can make his move and enter the house with Vera. At that moment Kevin locks Prescott in the wine cellar (as he believes him to be working with Marv) and tries to warn Molly that the kidnappers are coming, but she reveals she is the accomplice. Marv and Vera enter the house at that precise moment, and Marv refers to Molly as his mother, revealing to Kevin that they are mother and son. Molly then takes Kevin and locks him in the wine cellar with Prescott, and then joins Marv and Vera to await the Royal family's arrival. Molly also makes it clear that she is the boss, something that Marv claimed to Vera he was. Kevin manages to escape the cellar and sets up a couple of booby traps. He manages to trap Molly inside an elevator. When Marv goes to try and get Kevin in his bedroom, he falls into another trap and is caught under a cupboard. Kevin has the door closed, and when Vera arrives Kevin uses a spliced pre-recording of Marv to give the idea that he is insulting her and referring to her as an "moron" and "bag". Vera falls for it and slaps a confused Marv, and tells him she is now her own boss and leaves him. Marv follows her, but a trapped Molly orders him to leave Vera and get the kid. Marv is about to do as he says, but Kevin flies his remote control plane between Marv's legs, causing him to tumble down the stairs and into Vera. Kevin runs past them and escapes through a revolving door. Marv and Vera enter the revolving door also, but end up being spun around by Kevin and thrown in the air and onto a chandelier. Marv is the first to fall, and is followed by Vera who falls on top and knocks him out. As they lay there, Molly sneaks up on Kevin and tries to hit him over the head, but Prescott arrives and knocks Molly out. They then decide to call the police. Kevin's family (along with Peter) arrive at the mansion. Knowing the game is up Marv and Vera try and make a run for it, but are tripped up by Kevin's siblings Buzz and Megan who then sit on top of them until the police arrive. Marv, Vera and Molly are then taken into custody. Trivia *This Marv shares a loose connection to the one from Home Alone and Home Alone 2, due to Home Alone 4 almost acting like a soft reboot due to inconsistencies in the plot and continuity. In these original two movies he was portrayed by Daniel Stern, who is said to have turned down reprising the role of Marv for Home Alone 4. *He shares little similarity to his original counterpart, and instead looks like a taller version of his former partner in crime Harry Lime. *Daniel Stern, who played Marv in the first two films, was approached to reprise his role in this one. Stern quickly declined, calling it "an insult, total garbage." *Marv Merchant's character is played by French Stewart . *This is the first (and only) movie that Marvin appears in without Harry. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Criminals